


Kiss the Cook

by Arvanion



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aprons, Breakfast, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanion/pseuds/Arvanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are quite a few perks to having Camilla as your girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Cook

Selena woke up to find the sheets in a tangle and the bed empty. She yawned and stretched lazily, glancing over toward the window.  _About eight or nine, by the sun._ She'd have expected Beruka to be gone by now--the blue-haired woman always got up early to go on a morning run--but Camilla's absence was surprising.  _She normally sleeps in a lot later, especially after nights like yesterday..._

A faint blush of satisfaction came to Selena's face as she sat up, taking in the state of their bedroom. The trio had gotten rather passionate the previous evening, and clothing was strewn everywhere: Beruka's jeans were tossed over the desk-lamp, and Camilla's bra had somehow gotten stuck in the ceiling fan.

Selena glanced around the room for a few seconds in an attempt to locate her own underwear, but eventually gave it up for a lost cause.  _I'll find them later. For now..._

She bent down to the floor to pick up the shirt Camilla had been wearing the previous night: a button-up made of faded red-and-black plaid flannel. It was slightly too large for her, coming down to almost mid-thigh, but it was very comfortable.  _And since it's so long, I don't need to bother to put on pants._ Leaving the top two buttons undone, she headed out into the apartment proper.

The smell of cooking bacon greeted Selena as she opened the bedroom door, and she paused to sniff the air.  _Ah, that explains why Camilla's awake. How considerate of her..._

"'Morning, Camilla," she called, rubbing at her still-bleary eyes as she entered the main room. The kitchen was obscured from her sight by the way the apartment was laid out, but she could hear the sizzle of the meat and the scraping of Camilla's spatula as her lover cooked breakfast.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Camilla replied. "I was wondering when the smell would wake you up."

Selena plopped down on the couch. "You and Beruka wore me out last night. I'm surprised I didn't sleep longer." She glanced around the apartment. "Is she still out?"

"Left for a run about fifteen minutes ago." Camilla stepped into sight, smiling. Her long hair was pulled back into a practical ponytail, and she was dressed in a full-body apron with the words "Kiss the Cook"embroidered in pink on the chest. There was something odd about her outfit, but Selena was still too groggy to place it.

"Sounds like her," she agreed with a yawn.

Camilla smiled sympathetically. "Coffee's hot, if you need something to wake you up. Want me to make you some eggs?"

"Uh, sure. Fry me two."

"Two fried eggs, coming right up." With a wink, the lavender-haired woman turned and sauntered back into the kitchen.

Selena, gaping, stared after her.

Camilla wasn't wearing anything under the apron.

 _I... I can't..._ Selena gulped. _I'm not properly awake yet._ _I need coffee to deal with this._ She got up and headed into the kitchen to grab a mug.

Camilla was standing in front of the stove when she entered, humming cheerfully as she fried the eggs in the leftover bacon grease. The bacon itself was set aside on a plate, covered by a paper towel. Severa snagged a piece of it as she walked by and popped it into her mouth: it was cooked to perfection, with just the slightest bit of crunch.

"What's with the apron?" she asked through her mouthful.

Camilla chuckled softly. "Bacon grease has a tendency to pop, and I'd rather not get burned anywhere... sensitive." From the tone of voice she used, she was probably licking her lips.

Selena tried her best not to stare, but it was difficult as hell with all that beautiful, bare skin within her line of sight.  _It isn't fair for one person to have that many curves._ The only thing obscuring her view was Camilla's ponytail and the ties of the apron, two neat little bows at the back of Camilla's neck and the small of her back, just above her hips.  _I bet those would come undone pretty easily, too, and then..._ Selena gulped again.  _No no no. Coffee first. Naughty thoughts later._

Selena managed to get herself under control enough to pour out a mug of coffee and stir in some cream and sugar. She leaned against the counter and took a few sips.  _Ah, that's better. I feel a bit more alive._

She celebrated her newfound wakefulness by checking out Camilla's ass, like the mature adult she was. It was very nice-looking. Well-shaped, rather muscular, and fully displayed by the apron.

Camilla glanced back over her shoulder, noticed the direction of Selena's glance, and took a deep breath before laughing softly. That did all sorts of interesting things to the way her apron was sitting, and all of a sudden Selena didn't know where to look. She buried her nose in her coffee mug, using the warmth of the drink as an excuse for the flush in her cheeks.

"Eggs are ready," said Camilla, scooping them out of the pan and onto a plate. She reached over to turn off the burner, her back arching probably more than was necessary. Not that Selena minded, or anything.

The red-haired woman grinned. "Thanks." She extended a hand for the plate, only for Camilla to pull it back just as she was about to take it. "...what?"

Camilla clicked her tongue. "You can read, can't you, dear?" She set down the plate on the counter behind her and put her hands on her hips. "So..."

Selena glanced down from Camilla's face to her cleavage and, after a few seconds of distracted ogling, to the embroidery on the chest.  _"Kiss the Cook." Oh._

She set down her coffee and bobbed over to Camilla, bouncing up on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on her girlfriend's lips. "There you go."

Camilla smirked. "Hmmm. I think you can do better than that. Once more." She took Selena's face between her hands and pulled her in again.

Once more turned to twice more, twice to three times, and so on, each kiss more passionate than the last. Selena felt a rush of excitement as Camilla's tongue slipped between her lips, and she moaned softly as the other woman's hand slipped beneath the hem of her shirt to stroke the bare skin underneath. She responded in kind, fingers fumbling with the apron-strings until at last it fell free and they tossed it aside.

Luckily, both of them had the presence of mind to stay away from the still-cooling burner. They edged their way towards the living room, moving slowly enough that they were rarely more than a few inches apart. Camilla's hands went to Selena's collar, sliding the borrowed shirt aside to bare the other woman's left shoulder. Her lips went to the side of Selena's neck, just above her collarbone, trailing kisses slowly upward until her teeth closed around her lover's earlobe, lightly teasing at the sensitive skin.

Selena let out a sharp gasp of pleasure, her fingers clutching at Camilla's bare back to pull her lover closer. The flannel shirt was beginning to feel exceptionally hot and itchy, and Selena thought that it was high time to get it out of the way.

As Selena freed one hand to start working the buttons, she heard the door open behind her, and Beruka walked in. She was dressed in plain jogging clothes--sports bra, running shoes, and leggings--and her headband held a pair of earbuds in place. She seemed to be listening to music, but as she noticed what Camilla and Selena were doing, a small smile appeared on her face.

Moving with deliberate slowness, Beruka closed the door behind her and locked it. Then she plucked out her earbuds and carefully wrapped them up around her phone, placing it on the small table next to the door. Her voice, when she spoke up, was quietly amused. "I just finished a workout, and now you want me to start another?"

Camilla chuckled. "I don't think that a bit more healthy exercise will hurt."

Selena nodded. "I hear it's good for the heart."

Shaking her head, Beruka knelt down to untie her shoes. "I suppose I'll let myself be convinced."

\- - -

By the time Selena got around to eating her eggs, they were completely cold.

It was worth it, though.

**Author's Note:**

> this is shameless, tooth-rotting fluff.
> 
> it's also the first work in an AU that TheTacticianAlchemist (aka dancerladyaqua) and I have been discussing for some time: _Nohrian Heights_ , a modern re-imagining of _Fates_ as a neighborhood rivalry where nobody dies and the only thing that needs to be worried about is paying rent and maintaining relationships. Quite likely, there will be similar works in the future.
> 
> and leave a comment! (I like comments)


End file.
